Luigi's Mansion 64
iQue Virtual Console |genre = Platform |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Mature |platforms = Nintendo 64, Virtual Console |predecessor = Super Mario 64 (1996) |successor = Super Mario Sunshine (2002) }} Luigi's Mansion 64 is the second game starring Luigi, And Luigi's level has been switched from E To M for Mature audiences. The game contains swearing, Naked people, Violence, Parodies, And so much more. Story Princess Toadstool tells Luigi that a "special guest" (Waluigi) has been trapped in the mansion, And many ghost have him trapped, And Luigi needs to save him. The opening sequence is the same as seen in, Super Mario 64, Except it's dark, & gloomy, And Lakitu is replaced with Professor Elvin Gadd riding on a flying vehicle that he created. When the player moves Luigi to the bridge, E. Gadd starts to sleep, And accidentally bumped the button to hover in the sky. Then E. Gadd runs into a tree, And is falling down from the sky, As he was falling, E. Gadd was saying, "God Damit, This Mother Fuckin' Contraption, This Machine Should Go To Hell!" E. Gadd sees Luigi, And told him that he should forget that ever happened. Soon, One of the ghost comes, And goes crazy. He accidentally spills a potion on E. Gadd, And makes him be trapped in a sign, And the E. Gadd next to Luigi turns into a Lakitu. Luigi then get's a call from E. Gadd saying that he doesn't like being trapped in a sign. E. Gadd says on the bright side, He get's to tell Luigi hidden secrets, And he says to talk to the sign, Go to the sign, And press A to talk to it. Then Elvin gives Luigi the key to enter the mansion. The same thing is like Super Mario 64 where you enter paintings. Characters Playable *Luigi *Waluigi (Only In Multiplayer Mode) Allies *Professor Elvin Gadd *Dorrie *MIPS *Waluigi *Princess Peach *Toads *Yoshi Enemies *Boos *Speedy Spiritss *Gold Ghost *Bob-ombs *Bats *Blue Twirler *Blue Blazes *Blue Mouses *Bowling Ghosts *Bullet Bills *Bullies *Chain Chomps *Chuckyas *Fire Guys *Fire Spitters *Fwooshes *Goombas *Grand Goombas *Grindels *Heave Hos *Killer Chairs *Kleptos *Koopa Troopas *Kuromames *Lakitus *Mad Piano *Micro-Goombas *Moneybags *Monty Moles *Mr. Blizzards *Mr. Is *Piranha Plants *Podoboos *Pokeys *Pushy Walls *Scuttlebugs *Skeeters *Snufits *Spindels *Spindrifts *Spinies *Sushis *Swoopers *Thwomps *Tox Boxes *Tweesters *Ukikis *Unagis *Venus Fly Traps *Whomps *Celing Suprize *Flash *Flying Fish *Garbage Can Ghost *Grabbing Ghost *Gold Ghost *Gold Mouse *Purple Bomber *Purple Puncher *Purple Mouse *Shy Guy Ghost *Skeleton Ghost *Spark *Temper Terror *Waiter *Zombies Bosses *Big Bob-omb *Big Boo *Big Bully *Big Mr. I *Bowser *Chill Bully *Eyerok *Whomp King *Wiggler *Neville & Lydia *Chauncey *The Floating Whirlindas *Shivers *Bogmire *Orville & Henry *Biff Atlas *Vincent Van Gore *King Boo Gameplay The aim of the game is to collect Power Stars, And Waluigi's Items to progress to new, previously inaccessible areas of the castle. The primary goal is to collect enough to reach the final battle and save Waluigi from King Boo & Bowser. Each level, or "course", holds seven stars, plus one for collecting one hundred coins, which are obtained by completing a certain mission. The only clue to what this may be is in the star's title, which is often cryptic. Aspects of each course vary with each star; beyond this, the player is given free reign in exploring each world. Luigi's Mansion 64 introduced a number of abilities to the series, allowing Luigi to crawl, Ground Pound, punch and kick, backflip, sideflip, wall-kick, long-jump and slide, amongst others. These moves give the player a greater freedom than in past games as regards ways that Luigi can be controlled, introducing the idea of there being a number of alternative routes to arrive at any one place. These are additionally used to perform actions such as pressing down switches as well as harming enemies or reaching high or distant places. The game's use of the Nintendo 64 controller's Analog Stick is another first for the Mario series, and allows the player to move Mario at different speeds by controlling the stick. This allows Luigi to walk slowly, which, as opposed to running, does not awaken sleeping enemies. Items are another aspect introduced to the gameplay in Luigi's Mansion 64, giving Luigi the ability to fly, walk underwater or walk through certain barriers. They are turned on in short bursts, and made available when activated with the switch associated with each one. Luigi also has The Poltergust 3000. Near The Ending, Luigi is allowed to carry guns, And kill Zombies, And Ghosts. You shoot with Z. Levels Levels in the game are accessed by jumping into holes or portraits, usually the latter, and each consists of a differently-themed world existing outside the castle. All but Bob-omb Battlefield, the first one, are inaccessible from the start of the game. In order to get to the different rooms which contain the paintings that Mario needs to enter to get to another level, stars must be collected from the levels already unlocked, and keys obtained from boss battles with Bowser. As well as the fifteen main courses, there are a number of secret areas, containing one or two stars, and possibly other unlockable items or boss battles. The stars obtained from these constitute the remaining fifteen stars, called "Castle Secret Stars". Courses *Bob-omb's Mansion is the first world, or level, that Luigi is able to enter. This course is basic with Boos and Bob-ombs, Speedy Spirits and the Big Bob-omb is the boss here. *Whomp's Killer Mansion is the second level of the game. Once Mario has collected at least one star from the previous level, he is able to enter Whomp's Killer Mansion. The course contains several Whomps and Piranha Plants, and the Whomp King is fought here. *The Darkness In The Ocean - The third level of the game. The course involves swimming, and has a large mansions with Luigi stripping naked. Eels & Garbage Can Ghosts are found here. *Cool, Cool Mansion - The fourth level. A snowy mansion that Luigi can slide down. Some penguins are here and a body-less snowman. *Big Boo's Haunt - The fifth level. A ghost house filled with Boos and spinning eyeballs. *The Maze Mansion Cave is the sixth level. A large underground area, with a toxic maze, a lake and rolling boulders. *Video Game Mansion - A level with Games, Electronics, And moving platforms. Waluigi is found here running away from Ghost's. Waluigi later get's kidnapped again. Also, Blue Ghosts are found here. *The Mansion Sunken In The Sand Land - A desert land with a pyramid-shaped mansion, and quicksand. Many Pokeys, Propeller Shy Guys, and Tox Boxes, And Gold Ghosts are here. *Tired, Tired Mansion - An area you have to get the first star from before accessing Bowser's Mansion. A giant dock is here, as well as a submarine. *Snowman's Mansiion - A large snowman in the middle of a large plain of a snowy mansion, surrounded by several ice lakes and an ice sculpture mansion. *Wet-Dry World - An area where you can step on switches to raise or lower the water level to access new areas. *Tall, Tall Mansion A very tall mansion that Luigi has to scale to find stars and secrets. *Tiny-Huge Mansion An island mansion where Luigi is either small or huge, and can change the size using Warp Pipes. *Tick Tock Shock A large cable which Luigi must climb up to find stars, utilizing things that move at certain times. *Rainbow Mansion - Luigi must use magic carpets to navigate. An Airship and a large mansion, With gun equipment inside are found here. *Ghostly Graveyard - These whole seven levels involve using guns, And killing Zombies. Secret Courses *Waluigi's Mansion - A large slide inside Waluigi's Mansion filled with 1-Ups and coins. *The Secret Aquarium Mansion - A giant fish-tank filled with eight Red Coins. *Wing Luigi Over the Rainbow Mansion - A stage in the sky where Luigi must fly around using cannons to collect eight Red Coins. Cap Switch Courses The game's three caps must be activated before the blocks that allow Luigi to use them are made solid. This is done by pressing the switch for each, found in the cap's respective course. *Tower of the Wing Cap is reachable after ten stars have been collected. Luigi is given the Wing Cap and must fly around the area surrounded by four towers to collect the eight Red Coins. *Vanish Cap Under the Moat is located under the moat of the castle, reachable after the moat of water has been drained. Luigi is given the Vanish Cap and must make his way down a slide, before using see-saws to try and get eight Red Coins. *Cavern of the Metal Cap is located in the Hazy Maze Cave. Mario is given the Metal Cap and can go through strong currents to try and get eight Red Coins. Bowser levels Bowser levels are obstacle courses that lead up to an encounter with Bowser, comprising the game's three major boss battles. *Bowser in the Dark Mansion - the first encounter with Bowser. Luigi navigates through fire-spitting statues, moving platforms and takes a fall down to the platform where Bowser awaits. Grab his tail, make a spin and toss him towards one of the bombs attached to the rim of the stage. One hit is enough, and Luigi will now be able to get to the lowest basement of the castle. *Bowser's Mansion - the second encounter with the evil Koopa King. This one is situated in a giant arena of fire, constituted of Goombas, fire-breathing blocks, and sinking platforms. After a short pole maze, Mario can fight Bowser, who can now jump and turn the fighting stage on end. One swing into a bomb kills him, and Luigi can then access the second floor of the castle. *King Boo & Bowser's Sky-High Mansion - the third and final encounter with Bowser. This one is a longer course, involving more fire, Goombas, wind, Piranha Plants, and even the odd Whomp. It takes three hits to kill him, including one on a very small platform, before King Boo, Bowser, And The Ghosts gives up Waluigi. Then E. Gadd get's free. Power-ups *Wing Cap - this cap enables Luigi to fly by performing a triple jump, or blasting out of a cannon. *Vanish Cap - this cap transforms Luigi into Vanish Luigi which makes him invulnerable to attacks. He can also walk through some walls, and gates. *Metal Cap - this cap grants Luigi partial invincibility which makes him walk into enemies, as well as avoid fire, water currents, and allows him to walk underwater. *Poltergust 3000 - This can give Luigi the power to suck in enemies. *Guns - This gives Luigi the power to shoot with his gun, And he also has equipment. Once an enemy is defeated, They bleed, And their blood is everywhere on the floor. *Yoshi - Luigi can ride on Yoshi. If a gun is equipped, He can shoot enemies, While on Yoshi. Items *Power Star - The main source of power in this game. Mario must collect 121 in total to fully complete the game (although not necessary; the final stage only requires 70, & the 'End Game' Interaction with Waluigi can be acheived without the 121st or 122nd stars). These stars unlock certain areas and events, along with certain doors that require keys to be opened. *coin - They are the most basic objects in the game. These items refill Mario's health, and if Mario collects 100 of them in a single level, he earns a Power Star. *Red Coin - Eight of these special coins appear in each course. They are worth two coins each. Collecting eight of these total earns Mario a Power Star. *Blue Coin - These items first appear in Whomp's Fortress, and are worth five golden coins each. They are also dropped by more uncommon enemies, including Ground Pounding the Giant Goombas on Tiny-Huge Island. *Green Shell - These items help Luigi cross water and lava whilst riding, and can also be used to jump certain gaps. They can also be found on Koopa Troopas, hence they are sometimes referred to as Koopa Shells. *Exclamation Block - These items release the Metal Cap, Vanish Cap, or the Wing Cap when hit, coming from green, blue, and red blocks, respectively. These blocks require that Mario presses the required button, otherwise they are transparent and will not give any caps. *1-Up Mushroom - These mushrooms give Mario an extra life when collected. *Wing Cap - This cap allows Luigi to fly. *Vanish Cap - This cap allows Luigi to walk through walls and become invisible. *Metal Cap - This cap allows Luigi to turn into metal and, due to his weight, walk underwater. *Waluigi's Items - Luigi can grab Waluigi's items, Such as his cap, His Shirt, His shoes, And His Star. *Poltergust 3000 - This can give Luigi the power to suck in enemies. *Guns - This gives Luigi the power to shoot with his gun, And he also has equipment. Once an enemy is defeated, They bleed, And their blood is everywhere on the floor. Other Main Areas Hell- Even though you can save exiting the game, To save your place you left off on, The player must die the first time (Similar To Conker), The player can see a save point. Now if the player want's to go back to Hell, The player will find underground holes, And That will make Luigi go down. The player will end up in Hell, To get back up, Their will be a warp pipe to take you back up to the level. Ratings * GameRankings gave the game a high score of 95.9%/100%. Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:1996 Category:Mature Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games